Standing Tall
by Magicgirl14
Summary: This HAS been posted before but I'm having some technical problems with uploading the chaps! Bear with me please!
1. Prolouge

Hey everyone! This will be my first chapter fic on this site! waves around banner and sings "For she's a jolly good fellow"! I'm listening to 1985 by Bowling for Soup and I'm feeling a bit silly! Please bear with me! Now on to the story (which is actually pretty serious if you think about it), anyway enjoy!

I had to repost this because I didn't know how to add chapters! -

Standing Tall

Prologue

"Seiya, where have you been? I've been waiting for 30 minutes!" Serena exclaimed, running to hug her boyfriend. He smiled and kissed her passionately. Serena melted into him and ran her fingers through his long black hair. He slowly pulled away and took her hand as they began walking down the street.

"I don't know, I just saw you knew I had to kiss you, you're too sweet not to kiss." He replied grinning at her. They turned onto a street Serena hadn't seen yet.

"Where are we going?" Serena asked curiously. Seiya grinned wickedly.

"It's a surprise!" He replied, still holding to her hand tightly.

"Oh, I love surprises!" she said, leaning against his shoulder. She closed her eyes and let him lead her trustingly.

They stopped in front of a small building that Serena had never seen before. "Where are we?" she asked.

He grinned again. "You'll see." A knot formed in Serena's stomach and dread filled her, although she didn't know why. Seiya led her up a flight of stairs and to a door with dingy letters on the door. "Close your eyes!" he teased before he opened the door. Serena closed her eyes, still unsure. He led her through the doorway and then told her to open her eyes.

She cracked open her eyes and stared around in horror. "Seiya, what does this mean?" she asked uncertainly, hoping she wasn't right.

"It means I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level!" he said happily, taking both her hands in his and staring in her blue eyes.

"Seiya, I can't..." Serena whispered, looking around the dingy motel room. "Not like this, not now. I'm not ready." Seiya's happy grin faded and was replaced by an angry frown.

"Serena...You are telling me that I brought you here for nothing?" he said calmly. A little too calmly for Serena's taste. She nodded and watched his face as he absorbed the information. "So you are telling me you let every other guy fuck you but me?! I thought whores weren't choosy?" Shocked by his words, Serena tried to calm him. "Don't tell me to calm down! You gave me a fucking a boner and then expect me to let you go? I don't think so. I gonna get laid by you for damn sure no matter what!"

Seiya grabbed Serena's wrists and forced her onto the bed. Ripping both her clothes and his he began to have sex with Serena.

"No...Seiya, stop it; you're hurting me, Seiya! STOP!!!" Serena screamed and fought but to no avail and an hour later he left with her virginity in hand. She laid there, tears crawling down her cheeks. Things would never be the same.

Two months later, Serena learned she was pregnant with Seiya's baby but she didn't try to run to him, instead she turned to home. Her mother met her at the gate, still unaware of the secret that lay on her daughter's shoulders.

"Hello honey! How's college? Are you eating right? You know you can't live on ice cream and cookies!" her mother went on as she led Serena into the house. Finally Serena's quietness was noticed by her mother. "What's wrong honey?" she asked.

Serena stared down at her hands, tears forming beneath her eyelids. "Mom, you remember Seiya? You know that guy I was dating?" At her mother's nod she continued. "Well, he thought we should take our relationship to the next step. Well, I said no but he...well, I guess he didn't take it well and he forced me t-to..." Iileen cut her off.

"Oh baby, no! He didn't! My poor baby, you wait until I get my hands on this guy!" her mother shouted.

"That's not all mom. I'm also pregnant. I'm sorry, but I did say no but he wouldn't stop! I tried, I really tried!" she cried, tears streaking down her face. Her mom held her tightly as her daughter cried into her shoulder.

When her tears dried up, she lifted her head up to meet her mother's blue eyes. "What can I do mom? I don't want an abortion but I can't have this baby here! Too many people know me! There is adoption but I couldn't do that either!" Serena argued with herself.

Her mom thought for a few moments before looking up. "Go to Tokyo, no one knows you there and you can get a job and a new life with no fear of Seiya coming after you or the baby! Your father can set you up with an apartment and a job at a law firm in his branch." Serena smiled at her mother happily. She could do this; she could raise this baby on her own in Tokyo! The next week she was gone on a plane to Tokyo.

That's all for now! Please review and tell me if you like or hate it, if I should continue it or stop it? Oh and tell me if I spelled Seiya's name right! Thank you and I hope you all keep your new year's resolution! Ja Ne!!!


	2. Moving In

Hey everyone! Boy has it been a busy week! Basketball games, church, trips! I swear I thought I would never get to write this chapter but here it is! Oh, we are in a "rainy season" supposedly. We usually get snow but it has been like 70 degrees every day I swear! Right now it is raining so hard I can't concentrate and we are about to get flooded in... Yeah me. Well, I'll get on with the story and I hope you will enjoy this! (By the way, Trading Spaces is mentioned in this chap but I don't own it and while I am thinking about it, I don't own Sailor Moon or any rights to it! I only own this story that has taken forever to get me to type!)

Chapter One: Moving In

Boxes cluttered an apartment as men moved in and out with more boxes left behind each time. 'Maybe I over packed...' Serena began to think but then thought better of it. "I'll be living here now; you can never be too prepared!' She smiled at her thoughts and imagined the baby cradle that was tucked safely in a box marked "very fragile" in big, bold, red letters.

Serena sat on an unopened box in the corner of what would be living room. Excitement filled her as the movers finished moving in the boxes. She paid them generously and shut the door happily. She quickly moved to the boxes to unpack and set everything up. She had always loved to decorate and she never missed an episode of Trading Spaces!

The couches were already set up in the way she wanted them to be by the movers and all tables were assembled and set in place as well as the chairs. Serena unrolled rugs and stylishly assembled them over the worn floors. Pictures flew to the mantle in no time with a giant vanilla candle set up in the middle.

Curtains attached themselves to the curtain rods before you could blink an eye and the TV came in perfect proportion with the couch. Finally to top it off she set a floral arrangement in the middle of the coffee table.

Serena sighed at her handy work. The walls needed to be painted and the windows needed some new glass panels but that would have to wait till after the baby was born, now those things might affect the baby if she got hurt.

She sidled into the kitchen and began decorating there. All her dishes were properly placed and the table gleamed under Serena's scornful can of dust polish (wood cleaner).

Soon the kitchen was neat and tidy and as cozy as at home. She had two more rooms to tackle and we'll just leave the bathroom to the imagination of the readers of its current condition and the future condition.

Serena moved into the bedroom where her bed was already set up and ready to be sheeted. She pulled out her ivory silk sheets and comforter and quickly covered the mattress. She then put wine red curtains on the windows which she noticed faced east. (An: I don't know if the sun rises in the east there! I am so stupid I know but we'll say it does for now, k?)

'Great, I get to wake up with the sun.' she thought unhappily. She finished in less than half an hour and plopped down on her newly made bed for a rest. But before she so much as got her eyes closed the doorbell rang loudly throughout the small apartment. She grumbled as she stood up and slowly made her way to the door.

Serena opened the door to reveal four eager girls all with pies in their hands. "Hello!" They all sang in chorus. "We are your neighbors and it **is** tradition that new neighbors must be greeted with pies!" The one with brown hair said happily.

"Hello." Serena replied, a little scared of their giddiness. "Oh, in I guess!" Serena stammered, trying to sound cool and calm. "The kitchen is right there if you want to put the pies on the table."

The four girls walked into the kitchen, each with a different kind of pie. The girl with the brown hair carried in an apple pie, the girl with blond hair brought in lemon pie, the girl with black hair came in with cherry pie, and the shy girl with blue hair carried in a blueberry pie. Serena's mouth began to water as the warm mingled aromas reached her nose...and stomach.

They walked back to the living room checking everything out. "Are you sure you just moved in?" The girl with black hair asked. "It looks like someone has been living here for a while. Serena smiled at her comment.

"I love to decorate and I guess I got carried away." Serena laughed, blushing a little. "But besides that, my name is Serena Tuskino! What are your names?"

"Oh, how rude of us, allow me to introduce us!" The girl with blonde hair chuckled. "My name is Mina, this is Lita, this is Raye, and there is Ami! We live across the hall so if you need anything please be free to come to us!" Mina smiled a genuine smile at her.

"Thank you, all of you! You have made me feel at home already!" Serena thanked as tears of joy sparkled in her eyes.

"You are welcome but we must be leaving now. We'll come back tomorrow to see how you're doing if it's convenient?" Ami questioned quietly. Serena smiled at her.

"Yes, I will be home around four o'clock, k?" They all nodded and said goodbye as they left the apartment. "Nice girls." Serena whispered happily. She sighed tiredly and retired to her newly decorated room for a much needed rest.

I know, I know! That was the most boring chapter in the history of man but I had to introduce the girls somehow and this was the only thing that really popped into my head. I loved the pies! Did you notice the color of the pies matched that of their sailor colors? Yeah that just came into my mind and it was too cute so I had to work it in. For those of you wandering, Darien will come in shortly, first comes friends, then lover! Well, must go, it is getting late! Signing off!


End file.
